Penelope Hume
| Ultima= | Count=13 | Nome=Penelope Hume | Data=Sconosciuta | Età=Sconosciuta | Luogo=Knightsbridge, Regno Unito | Familiari=Charles Widmore - Padre Daniel Faraday - Fratellastro Desmond Hume - Marito Charlie Hume - Figlio | Attore=Sonya Walger | Doppiatore=Roberta Greganti }} Penelope "Penny" Hume (nata Widmore) è la moglie di Desmond Hume, la figlia di Charles Widmore, e la sorellastra di Daniel Faraday. Prima che si fosse incagliato sull'Isola, Penny era per molto tempo la ragazza di Desmond. Comunque, per la paura di Desmond nel continuare, i due smisero di frequentarsi. Dopo che Desmond intraprese una missione nel 2001, Penny inizia a cercarlo nella speranza che fosse ancora vivo. Per un contatto videofonico breve con Charlie, scopre che ci sono dei superistiti dello schianto aereo del Volo Oceanic 815. Grazie a una telefonata con Desmond, riesce ad avvicinarsi vicino all'Isola, sopra il Searcher. Qui, raccoglie un gommone di salvataggio con dentro i sei sopravvissuti del volo OceanicOceanic Six, Frank Lapidus e il suo amore perduto, Desmond. Dopo il salvataggio degli Oceanic Six, Penelope sposa Desmond e hanno un figlio, Charlie. Prima della scomparsa di Desmond 1994 Penelope Widmore incontra Desmond nel 1994 in un monastero in Scozia, dove l'uomo aveva vissuto come novizio per qualche tempo, ma dal quale era stato poco prima allontanato. Penny era giunta all'eremo per prendere in consegna e trasportare in automobile alcune casse di vino Moriah, prodotto dai religiosi, acquistate da suo padre Charles. Dopo aver fatto la conoscenza di Desmond, la ragazza lo convince ad accompagnarla fino a Carlisle per consegnare il vino. 1996 Penny e Desmond si frequentano per due anni e poi vanno ad abitare insieme nell'appartamento di Hume, troppo orgoglioso per andare a vivere nella grande residenza della ricca fidanzata. Poco dopo il trasloco di Penny, Desmond incontra il padre della ragazza, che gli offre un lavoro nell'amministrazione dell'azienda di famiglia; Hume declina la proposta perché il suo vero obiettivo è quello di chiedere al magnate la mano della figlia. Widmore rifiuta di benedire la relazione, negando il suo assenso a un loro eventuale matrimonio, perché ritiene Desmond indegno. Penny, saputa la notizia, si congratula con il compagno: «Il destino ti ha risparmiato una triste esistenza alle dipendenze delle Industrie Widmore». Non sapendo nulla della proposta di matrimonio respinta, Penny propone a Desmond di festeggiare il giorno dopo al ristorante. Desmond continua ancora ad accarezzare l’idea delle nozze con Penny,nonostante l’opposizione del futuro suocero,ma cambia improvvisamente opinione dopo che lui non può permettersi di pagare la fotografia appena scattata con l’amata. Quella stessa fotografia accompagnerà anni dopo Desmond sull'isola. L’uomo si sente non degno di avere Penny con sé ,realizzando di non potersi prendere cura di lei in modo adeguato e le dice di meritare una persona migliore al suo fianco. Mentre si stanno lasciando, la donna, amareggiata ,gli rinfaccia di essere un codardo. Poco tempo dopo,Desmond si arruola nell’Highland Light Infantry. Quando la coscienza di Hume viene trasportata nuovamente nel 1996,l’uomo chiama Penny da Camp Millar,dicendole che è nei guai e che ha bisogno del suo aiuto. L’ex fidanzata gli dichiara che stava cercando di dimenticarlo,che si era trasferita in una nuova abitazione e che non vuole più parlargli. Dopo la conversazione,la Widmore cambia numero telefonico. Desmond riesce comunque a procurarsi il nuovo indirizzo di Penelope tramite Charles,che gli dà il suo recapito solo perché convinto che la figlia stessa gli avrebbe detto che non voleva più vederlo. Una volta davanti casa di Penny,l’uomo la supplica di parlargli. Alla fine,l’ex compagna lo fa entrare e tutto ciò che Hume le chiede è il suo contatto telefonico,dicendole che non l’avrebbe chiamata fino alla vigilia di Natale del 2004. Confusa e ferita,la donna,molto riluttante, gli dà il numero e lo caccia via dall’appartamento. (“La costante”) Nonostante la rottura con Desmond e il suo comportamento strano,Penelope continua ad amarlo e non rinuncia a lui. La Widmore gli infila tra le pagine della copia di Hume de “Il nostro comune amico” una lettera d’amore,prima che l’uomo venga rinchiuso in una prigione militare per motivi ancora sconosciuti. Desmond troverà questo messaggio in seguito alla morte accidentale di Kelvin,circa tre anni dopo il suo naufragio sull’Isola. Mentre si trovava nel carcere militare,Hume scrive molte missive alla sua amata,ma Charles le intercetta tutte,impedendo che giungessero alla figlia. Di conseguenza,seguendo il desiderio del genitore,Penny supera la storia con Desmond e si lega a un’altra persona. (“Si vive insieme,si muore soli”) La versione dei fatti datale dal genitore sul destino di Desmond dopo aver lasciato la casa di pena militare non convince Penny ,che segue le tracce dell’amato negli Stati Uniti. All’entrata di uno stadio di Los Angeles,la donna lo affronta,domandandogli perché non le abbia mai scritto dal carcere e se ha avuto la possibilità di leggere il romanzo di Charles Dickens. Quando Hume le chiede come sia riuscito a trovarlo,la Widmore afferma: “Con abbastanza soldi e determinazione puoi trovare chiunque”. L’uomo la informa del fatto che suo padre l’ha messo al corrente del suo fidanzamento,cosa che Penny non nega,dicendogli che non è stata ancora fissata la data del matrimonio. Quando Desmond la implora di aspettarlo perché sarebbe tornato entro un anno,Penny risponde: “E se tu tornassi ora?”. Hume rimane della sua idea e la scongiura di attenderlo per un anno,dopo aver riconquistato l’onore vincendo la regata in solitaria attorno al mondo organizzata dalla fondazione di suo padre. (“Si vive insieme,si muore soli”) Dopo la scomparsa di Desmond Poco dopo il naufragio di Desmond sull’Isola,Penny inizia a cercarlo. A un certo punto la donna riesce a venire a conoscenza dell’Isola,ma la mole delle sue informazioni e le sue fonti ci sono ignote. (“La costante”) Tre anni dopo la sparizione di Hume,a seguito della Scarica e del rilevamento di una anomalia elettromagnetica da parte di due uomini che parlano portoghese nella stazione d’ascolto, Penny viene contattata telefonicamente alle 3:05 di notte e le viene detto: “L’abbiamo trovato”. La donna viene chiamata Miss Widmore; ciò sembra indicare il fatto che lei non si è sposata. Sul comodino accanto al letto possiamo notare che c’è una copia della fotografia scattata a Londra con Desmond,la stessa che l’uomo porta con sé. (“Si vive insieme,si muore soli”) Non molto tempo dopo,un elicottero si inabissa poco lontano dall’Isola e una paracadutista atterra nella giungla. Le visioni di Desmond gli fanno credere che si tratti di Penelope,ma non è lei. La donna,Naomi,porta con sé un libro,nel quale è contenuta una riproduzione della foto di Hume e Penny. (“Piovuta dal cielo”) Naomi dichiara che,pur non avendola incontrata personalmente,è stata la Widmore a ingaggiare una intera squadra di persone per indagare sulle coordinate della anomalia elettromagnetica registrata precedentemente,che l’hanno portata nel bel mezzo dell’Oceano Pacifico. (“Il brigantino”,”Attraverso lo specchio”) Dopo che Charlie è riuscito a spegnere il congegno distorsore della stazione Lo Specchio,un pulsante si illumina e segnala a Pace che c’è una comunicazione in arrivo. Premuto il tasto,appare sullo schermo Penny. Charlie le chiede se si trovi sulla nave,ma la Widmore,sorpresa,gli domanda: “Quale nave?”. Pace le nomina Naomi e Penelope,ancora più sbigottita,risponde: “Io non sono su una nave. Chi è Naomi?”. Quando la donna gli si presenta e gli chiede come sia riuscito a trovare la frequenza,Charlie chiama Desmond a gran voce; Penny sorride e Pace le dice che l’uomo sta bene ma,prima che i due innamorati possano finalmente parlarsi,è costretto a bloccare la porta della sala comunicazioni prima che la bomba a mano lanciata da Mikhail Bakunin la inondi completamente. Hume urla il nome di Penelope mentre l’uscio si sta chiudendo,perciò non si comprende se la donna sia riuscita a sentire la sua voce. Pace capisce che Naomi ha mentito riguardo alla Widmore e,prima di morire annegato,scrive sulla propria mano un drammatico messaggio finale da far leggere a Desmond: “Non è la nave di Penny”. (“Attraverso lo specchio”) La vigilia di Natale del 2004 Desmond,a bordo del mercantile,chiama Penny,nel suo appartamento a Londra. La donna è felicissima di poter sentire la voce del proprio amato e gli dice che sa dell’Isola,che lo ha cercato per i precedenti tre anni e giura di riuscire a trovarlo,ma la linea è disturbata. Penny e Desmond professano il loro amore reciproco prima che la batteria del telefono si scarichi e ponga fine alla conversazione. (“La costante”) Il ritrovamento di Desmond e il loro ricongiungimento Dopo lo spostamento spazio-temporale dell'Isola ad opera di Ben,Jack,Kate,Aaron,Sayid,Sun,Hurley,Desmond e Frank si trovano in difficoltà perchè il carburante del velivolo su cui si trovano a bordo si è esaurito e non hanno un luogo dove atterrare; così,Lapidus decide di inabissare l'elicottero nell'oceano. Dopo che tutti si sono messi in salvo su un gommone,i nostri vengono raggiunti da una imbarcazione,la cui proprietaria è Penelope. La Widmore è infatti riuscita a rintracciare la provenienza della chiamata ricevuta dal suo amato e si è recata nel Pacifico del Sud nel tentativo di ritrovarlo. Non appena Hume la vede,le corre incontro felice e la coppia si scambia un lungo bacio emozionante. Una settimana dopo,gli Oceanic Six lasciano la Searcher e si recano nell'isola di Sumba,dove verranno soccorsi,mentre Desmond e Penny (e con loro Frank) rimangono a bordo della nave. ("Casa dolce casa,seconda e terza parte") Attorno all’ottobre 2005,veniamo a conoscenza del fatto che Charles Widmore ha fatto allontanare la figlia per proteggerla da Benjamin Linus. Ben vorrebbe assassinarla per far provare a Widmore lo stesso dolore causato dalla perdita di Alex,ma Charles appare sicuro del fatto che Linus non riuscirà mai a trovarla. (“ ”) Curiosità *Nell’Odissea di Omero Penelope è la fedele sposa di Ulisse. La donna ha aspettato il marito per venti anni i dieci della guerra di Troia e i dieci mentre lui era disperso in mare cercando di tornare ad Itaca(ritorno impedito dagli dei, sopratutto Poseidone dio del mare) e molti lo ritenevano morto,resistendo anche alle offerte di matrimonio dei centotto Proci. Per la sua pazienza e l’attaccamento verso lo sposo,Penelope è stata assurta a simbolo della dedizione e della lealtà matrimoniale. **Sempre nell’Odissea Poseidone era la suprema divinità marittima che odiava Ulisse e utilizzava i suoi poteri sugli oceani per impedire all’uomo di tornare nella sua Itaca da Penelope,sua moglie. In Lost Charles Widmore non vuole che Desmond sia il compagno di sua figlia Penelope e vigila il mare tramite il Kahana,il suo cargo ormeggiato al largo dell’Isola. Si può fare un parallelismo tra Poseidone e Widmore,dato che entrambi sorvegliano le acque ed impediscono a un uomo di tornare dalla propria amata. **Nel mito greco Ulisse ha dovuto battere il padre di Penelope,Icaro,in una maratona per poterla avere in sposa. Desmond vuole dimostrare a se stesso e a Deja vues Widmore]] di essere degno di Penelope vincendo la regata attorno al mondo sponsorizzata da Widmore stesso. *Nella mitologia greca Penelope è nota come “la tessitrice dei sogni” ,in riferimento al fatto che lei aveva escogitato uno stratagemma particolare per tenere lontano i Proci. La donna aveva promesso ai suoi pretendenti che avrebbe scelto uno di loro solo dopo aver finito di tessere il suo corredo; per concedersi più tempo e aspettare il consorte Ulisse,di giorno intesseva la stoffa e di notte la disfaceva. Penelope è anche ispiratrice di visioni e musa di espressione artistica. **Il nome Penelope deriverebbe dalla radice greca "Pene",che significa "tessitrice". *In un altro celebre mito greco,Orfeo viaggia negli Inferi per poter salvare sua moglie Euridice,morta a causa del morso di un serpente velenoso. Ade,dio dell’Oltretomba,consente all’uomo di potersi congiungere con l’amata se,nell’uscire dal regno dei morti,non si volterà indietro a guardarla (la divinità lo aveva assicurato del fatto che la consorte fosse alle sue spalle). All’ultimo secondo,Orfeo si gira per controllare se effettivamente Euridice fosse dietro di lei e vede la sua figura scappar via,per sempre,negli Inferi. La storia è simile alla possibilità data a Desmond di rivivere la sua vita passata in Deja vu e di stare accanto alla sua Penelope ma,come gli dice Ms. Hawking: “L’universo trova sempre il modo di correggere la sua rotta”. *Sonya Walger,l’attrice che interpreta Penelope,non compare nella prima versione della fotografia di Desmond apparsa in “Uomo di scienza,uomo di fede” e “Orientamento”. La donna della foto è stata identificata da alcuni fan dello show come Arlene Stewart,colei che aveva tentato di adottare il bambino di Claire. Successivamente,la svista è stata corretta nelle repliche degli episodi sopraccitati e nell’edizione DVD della seconda serie. *La zona da cui Penelope proviene, Knightsbridge,in Gran Bretagna, è lo stesso quartiere di Londra in cui vive Lucy Heatherton. Domande irrisolte * Why is Penelope having the crew of the listening station look for magnetic disturbances in relation to her search for Desmond? * Perché lo Specchio riceve una trasmissione da lei? * Why was the freighter crew under orders to block her incoming calls? ** Chi tentava di tenere Desmond lontano da lei? * Come fa a sapere dell'Isola? * Perché Charles pensa che Ben non la troverà? * Cosa è successo al suo appuntamento? * Chi era il suo fidanzato? * Chi è la madre di Penny? * Cosa dicono gli Oceanic 6 e Desmond a proposito di ciò che accaduto sull'Isola? * Qual è il suo destino tenendo conto del desiderio di Ben di ucciderla? * Considerando che suo padre è stato capo degli Altri per 30 anni, dove è quando è nata? Galleria Image:Lost0223_pentime.png|Il comodino di Penelope al momento della chiamata dalla Stazione d'ascolto. Image:Lost0223_penclock.png|L'orologio di Penelope sul comodino quando riceve la chiamata dalla Stazione d'ascolto. La lancetta che punta alle 2 è color oro, non nera, quindi sono realmente le 3:05 (e non le 2:05 come qualcuno pensava). Immagine:LettereDiPenelopeConfronto.jpg|La lettera di Penelope a Desmond. Image:Auto-penelope2.jpg|Penelope a LA, prima di parlare con Desmond. Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Desmond Categoria:Mogli